


Alike.

by Livisnotok



Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I don't know what I'm doing, I think this sucks, I'm Sorry, It's too easy I'm sorry, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, but you should read it anyway, leave comments cause I like attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livisnotok/pseuds/Livisnotok
Summary: Klaus and Vanya aren't so different, the reasons are scattered, but all the same as depressing.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Umbrella Academy One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	Alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Was apart of a series before I separated them. I didn't like having to commit to a one-shot series and I personally think that takes away from the whole one-shot thing. I will keep posting them when I have time and ideas, but they will be stand-alone.

Klaus stared into the vault door, Vanya's screams could practically be heard. Though they heard no sounds, Vanya's expression conveyed her panic. Either she had, at some point, become an incredible actor or she was truly sorry. Klaus felt the worry pull at his gut, Vanya had powers? Sweet, timid, bashful little Vanya? Klaus was having a hard time comprehending it, to say the least. She had to be scared, right? She just found out she had powers and the first thing she does is kill her sister. Klaus knew he should be angry, vengeful, he should want to get revenge on Vanya for Allison. But he can't. The experience he had with Ben today showed him how terrifying powers are, to know you can do something that seemed to be impossible.

"You locked up our sister because you think she has powers?" Diego asked. It wasn't a question, Diego was accusing Luther. Diego wanted to know why.

"No, I know she does. Pogo told me," Luther responds. He ignored the obvious and answered the known question, "he's always known, so did dad," Luther continued.

Diego turned confused, and he looked incredibly conflicted. Diego stepped closer to the vault, putting a hand on the door.

"Why would they hide this from us?" Diego asked. Klaus stared at Vanya, trying to show her they were trying, but she was too into her panic to notice them. Klaus had to restrain all his willpower not to jump in front of that window and put a hand against the glass. Klaus knew Luther wouldn't want that, and they didn't need any more Luther related problems right now.

"I mean, am I the only one that didn't know this place even existed?" Diego asked. He glanced towards Luther, but he didn't move from his spot. Klaus didn't know this place existed, but he knew what it was like to be locked up.

Vanya wasn't be haunted by ghosts, but she was being haunted by her demons. Klaus figured he wouldn't be able to open the door, he could barely open a can of beer. Watching Vanya beat against the door though, made him want to. He restrained.

"He hid so much from us," Klaus didn't even realize he was talking. He sounded empathetic, remembering how he wasn't allowed to talk about his training. How he was threatened, how they all were. No one knew what the others went through.

"He hid it because he was afraid... of her," Luther said, still defending the jackass. Klaus bit his lip as to not lash out, not here, not now.

"oh that's ridiculous," Klaus said hastily. He glanced back to see Luther walking towards them.

"is it?" Yes, it was. Luther had problems, but at the moment Vanya had more. So he kept his mouth shut, knowing how it would only become another argument. "Dad's lied about everything else. Why is this so far fetched?" It wasn't, Klaus thought.

Vanya having powers wasn't the problem, at least not for Klaus. The problem was that Luther locked her away. Klaus tried not to think of how much Luther reminded him of **dad** , locking Klaus away without any remorse.

"If you're right about this, maybe she's the one who killed Peabody?" Diego asked, mumbling slightly. That took a lot off of them, sure, but the thought of Vanya killing someone sounded so far fetched. What was Leonard hiding to drive Vanya to do that?

"and cut Allison's throat." Luther raged. Klaus sighed as his eyes glassed, Vanya still beat against the glass.

"I ju... Sorry, just, let's go back, all right? This is Vanya we're talking about. Our sister." Klaus finally said. Vanya's gaze, though not looking at him, burned his soul more than the dead. "The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids," Klaus pleaded. He was trying to knock some sense into the ape.

"I know, it's difficult to accept," Luther agreed.

Klaus snapped.

"It's not difficult to accept. It's _impossible_ to accept!"

"No, he's right. Look, we can't keep her locked up without proof," Diego agreed. Klaus shoved down his surprise, figuring he'd be alone in this, ~~like everything else.~~

"Wh... What more proof do you need?" Luther asked. Klaus was raging, the answer was right in front of their damn eyes.

"Why don't we just open the door and ask her?" Klaus suggested. Watching as his sister grew more and more panicked, hoping as to nothing he could knock something into Luther. He swung his arms wildly. He lunged for the door, feeling a sharp grip on his arm. He ignored the fear of that touch, that touch could kill him. He felt the heat on his neck, but now isn't the time for him to have a panic attack. He turned and ventured to the back of the room. He didn't spare a glance at Ben, who was still staring at the scene with sadness.

"No, she's not goin' anywhere," Luther said. Klaus just stared with confusion at this point.

"No, even if you're right, she needs our help," Diego reasoned. He pointed at the glass, rage filling his voice. "and we can't do that if she's locked in a cage," Diego glared. Luther remained calm under the gaze.

"Yeah, and for all we know, she might be struggling with this new power. I mean, it must be scary. _Terrifying_ , really," Klaus paused to take a breath "to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do," Klaus finished. He pointedly annoyed the pity glance from Ben.

"Look, if what Pogo told me is even half true, then she is not just a danger to us," Luther said.

The three heard footstep emerge from the hallway, Luther shut up and looked at their other sister. Who looked absolutely enraged and disappointed.

Klaus ignored their conversation. The rage building inside of him was too large to ignore at this point, Diego seemed to share this. Diego didn't seem to want to act on it though. Klaus looked to Ben, hoping the ghost would talk him out of the stupid decision he was going to make. But Ben didn't, Ben nodded. Ben agreed. That was all Klaus needed.

He walked forward to the vault door, keeping his gaze calm. The fear building in him was barely even masked, but he kept going. Luther tried to stop him, holding Allison back at this point as well, but Klaus shrugged him off. The fear in his gut from Luther didn't move, but Klaus was more encouraged by it. He didn't want Vanya to feel that same fear towards them. Klaus walked towards the wheel that opened the door, his first attempt was futile. He looked at Diego, who was now just staring at him. A mixture of confusion and admiration filling his features.

"Get over here and help me open the _fucking_ door," Klaus snapped at his brother.

Diego snapped into reality, hastily moving over. Together the two managed to turn the wheel, though at this point Luther had caught up at them. Luther grabbed Diego first, figuring Klaus was too weak to finish it. But rage was a strong emotion, as well as fear, and Klaus felt both at a strong point. He allowed them to drive him, finishing the wheel. Klaus was smart enough to know Luther was just going to shut the door again, but Vanya needed some kind of help. Though Klaus's logic was flawed. He opened the door, ignoring the urge to cover his ears at the scratching squeak it made. But he only opened it enough to allow his skinny frame through. He slipped into the room **. It stunk.** Klaus didn't have time to ponder on it though. Luther moved towards him with even more haste than Diego, Klaus made an impulse decision, something he was undoubtedly good at. Klaus slammed the door shut. The loud clank it made was almost enough to make Klaus spiral.

He held onto his last shred of dignity and simply enveloped his sister. Allowing her to sob into his chest. She kept repeating the same phrase, though it was muffled, it tugged at Klaus' heartstrings. _I'm sorry._

"It's okay," He used his own fear to calm her down. Emotions were never his strong point, but Vanya could barely even hear him, of this he was sure. He gently took her with him as he kneeled onto the ground, falling into a sitting position.

She leaned against him as he held her against his chest with a sense of protectiveness he wasn't used to. He looked out the glass, seeing Diego at the door. Diego looked conflicted. Klaus could only imagine he was proud but felt as if he didn't help enough. Klaus didn't blame him, Diego wasn't the most fond fan of Vanya. Today was the first day Diego even stuck up for her.

Klaus was going to continue thinking, but a gasp from Vanya drew him away. She was panting against him now, hyperventilating. Klaus panicked, he was the one who had attacks, how the hell do you help someone going through this?

"Hey, hey. Vanya, look at me," Klaus tried to sound as calm as possible. Vanya didn't move. Klaus gently took her chin and forced her to look at him. "breath, babe, you have to breathe," Klaus reassured, Vanya clearly tried to. She tried again and again, but she couldn't get a real breath in.

"Okay," Klaus sighed. "Can you tell me five things you can see?" Klaus asked, remembering when Ben used the five method on him.

"I can see my feet, you, the door," Vanya takes a breath, it hitched in the middle, "Luther, and the spikes," Klaus nodded with a calm exterior.

"Good, good job. Five things you can hear?" Klaus asked, noticing how Vanya was slowly trying to calm down.

"your voice, my breath, your breath, my heartbeat, and your shoes shuffling," Klaus nodded.

"you're doing so good! Five things you can smell?" Klaus ignored the fact that there weren't five things to smell in here. Klaus also ignored how the walls closed in on him.

"my detergent, your cologne, my perfume, the room," she said, her breaths were coming more frequently, though they were ragged.

"Thanks," she says after a moment of silence.

Klaus just gives a soft smile. He didn't know what to do now, does he just talk to her? Does he stay silent? Klaus wasn't sure how to handle a situation with this much intensity. Ben would know what to do, but Ben wasn't here. Ben hasn't been here since Klaus came into the room.

"Vanya," Klaus says firmly, Vanya looks at him in fear. He gently puts a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her he wasn't mad, "can you tell me what happened?" She visibly tensed. "I know you don't want to, but Vanya, I can't help if I don't know what's happening," Vanya nodded, though she didn't relax. Klaus didn't even _want_ to know what happened, but he needed to, and he knew it.

"Allison came over, to check on me. We were at Leonard's grandma's place. She was trying to show me something, a file I think, and it was quickly transferred to me and my powers," Vanya's breath hitched when she explained powers. "She-uh- admitted she rumored me to forget my powers. And I knew she was forced, it was as hard for her as for me, but I didn't understand. I needed to take out my anger on someone, and she was right there, and it was partially her fault," Klaus agreed. Allison was forced, but to someone who was going through that, Vanya wasn't completely in the wrong.

"I accused her of being afraid of me, that she did that so dad wouldn't find me special. She tried to rumor me whenever I got too angry. I was blinded, I swung my violin bow, just to express my anger. The bow cut her throat. Then Leonard found me, and he forced me to run away with him," Klaus stared in disbelief. That wasn't like Vanya, at all.

"I tried to get to you guys, I wanted to admit it to you guys. I thought you guys would forgive me, I suppose I was wrong," Vanya said sadly. Her eyes cast back towards the ground, tears flowing freely.

"I do," Klaus admitted, Vanya looked at him with anger.

"why? I killed Allison," Klaus looked to the door, no one was in the room anymore. They all left him with her, locked away.

"You didn't mean to. And, Allison's going to be okay," Klaus explained. Vanya continued to stare.

"I don't know. Plus, what's it even matter? They don't, they obviously don't. Klaus they left. They left you with me. They don't care if I kill you, because they don't forgive me," Klaus ignored the pain. They did leave him.

"well, I do. And I'm the one here, aren't I?" He asked, she nodded with a shrug.

"You're the only one dumb enough to step foot in here," she continued.

"Well, stupidity was always my strong suit," Klaus joked. It fell off pretty badly, but Vanya smiled slightly.

"I found dad's book. The one where he explained my powers, why he hid them. Leonard had it. He used me to get my powers out, to get revenge on you guys. I did it, I fell right into his trap. God, I'm so stupid!" She spat. Klaus noticed the slight wind gush.

"Vanya, hey calm down. Vanya, he showed you attention, he made you believe he loved you. You aren't at fault for anything you've said," Klaus said, he tried not to show his fear of her powers. If she could almost kill Allison, she could dismember Klaus easily.

"I killed him. I drove 16 knives into his chest," Klaus felt a rush of pride for Vanya, "then I heard a message from Allison. I came here to see if she was okay. I figured you guys would come for her. Leonard thought so too," Vanya continued. "Luther greeted me. He assured me he didn't blame me. He let me hug him. I thought he was serious, I believed him, he squeezed me until I passed out. I woke up here," Klaus didn't miss how much fear surrounded her as she mentioned the vault.

"Vanya. Why is this place here?" Klaus asked, his curiosity beating his common sense. To Klaus's shock, Vanya explained.

"the book said I reprised. Dad locked me in here so I wouldn't hurt anyone. It said I was unstable. I don't remember it much, I only remember the loneliness, the crippling silence," Vanya winced. Klaus took a deep breath, he thinks it's time to explain his own experience.

"You remember that graveyard a couple blocks away?" Klaus asked, Vanya looked at him confused.

"Yeah, why?" Klaus took another inhale. "Dad used to lock me in the mausoleum. He thought it would make me get over my fear of the dead. He'd leave me in there for days at a time, as long as he could without everyone growing suspicious," Klaus forced out. Vanya looked slightly surprised.

"That's.. awful," Vanya said, pity filling her glance.

"No need to feel bad. We share something in common, you aren't the only one terrified of this room," Klaus said, she smiled at him. He liked it when Vanya smiled.

"I guess we do. Klaus, why did you come in here? We barely even talk," She asked, Klaus glanced around the room, a little nervous.

"I know what it's like to be afraid, of them, of the room, of your powers," Klaus said. Vanya looked a little irritated.

"you have no idea what it's like," She spat. "They locked me away, you've had powers for years, you've never even been down here," Klaus ignored how hurt those words made him feel.

"Luther got drunk the other night," Klaus stated, ignoring Vanya's curious glance, trying not to spiral. "I- uh- I tried to stop him. He said he wanted me to summon dad, when I said I couldn't.. he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me against the pillar. Then he tried to go to a rave, and when I tried to stop him, he threw me across the room," Klaus finished. Vanya just stared.

So Klaus continued, "I- uh- wanted to help him. So I followed. Three guys tried to attack him, when I tried to help, one threw me onto the ground. I died. My skull cracked open, Ben told me," Vanya grew more confused.

"Ben? You died?" She sounded confused. Klaus couldn't blame her, so was he.

"Ben's been with me since his funeral. I wanted him to myself, I was selfish, so I never said anything. When I did, no one believed me," Klaus explained. Vanya motioned for him to continue, to finish his story.

"I died. I met God, she's a bitch," Klaus laughed. He thinks he might have heard a giggle from Vanya. "I was sent back, God doesn't like me. I found out I'm semi-immortal. I saw dad. He killed himself. When I tried to explain, no one believed me. I tried to relapse, Ben punched me in the face. Point is, you aren't the only one figuring out their powers," Klaus continued. Vanya looked shell-shocked.

"Why did you never say anything? About the mausoleum, your powers, Luther?" Vanya asked, she sounded peeved, raged.

"Would anyone believe me?" Klaus asked. He noticed how fragile he sounded, Vanya wasn't any better.

"I would've," She stated. Klaus ignored the disbelief filling his gut.

"I didn't want to bother you, Vanya. You had your own problems, you didn't need mine," He said calmly. They stayed in their hugging position. Klaus ran a hand through her hair soothingly. 

"Aren't we a pair?" Klaus asked sarcastically. Vanya nodded with a smile, but it dropped quickly.

"I'm sorry they left you here," Vanya pouted. Klaus shrugged slightly.

"Not the first time. Besides, I couldn't leave you here. I _wouldn't_ leave you here," Klaus confidently said. Vanya glanced around the room. Klaus was growing tired of holding her, his arms beginning to cramp. He flopped backward, laying on the ground. It stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"I could get us out," Vanya said calmly, confidently. Klaus sat back up, looking suspicious.

"Can you control it, your powers I mean?" Klaus asked. Vanya deflated slightly.

"I think so. As long as I have someone to ground me. Would you?" She asked, looking at him with curiosity.

"I would absolutely try," He said

"I'm going to do it," She said with finality. Klaus didn't bother to stop her. It wasn't going to work, he can't overpower her, and he knows it. That didn't stop the fear from his gut when her eyes pale, blue erupting around her. The entire wall was down in front of them before he blinked. The ceiling shook and Klaus remembered that he was supposed to calm her down. How does he do that?

"Vanya, babe," He said calmly. It completely mismatched how he felt. He put a solid hand on her shoulder. She returned to normal, gasping, he put her hand on his chest to feel his breaths. She matched them calmly.

"That was incredible!" He gushed. Vanya smiled.

"Thanks Klaus," she said, enveloping him into a hug.

"you wanna go grab something to eat?" Klaus asked, Vanya, glanced around with uncertainty.

"You think they'll let us?" She asked, Klaus shrugged.

"certainly not. But who cares?" He asked and she smiled again.

The two left the sewer together. When the duo saw the others, sitting in the living room without a care in the world. Figuring they were in the clear. Klaus had to try really hard not to scream and punch them, not to throw a tantrum. Klaus settled for flipping them off before leading Vanya out the door.

Maybe the two were more alike than they originally thought.


End file.
